1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Venetian blinds and methods of manufacture thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel two tone Venetian blind tape which allows the front (interior) face of the blind to have any decorative color or pattern applied while the back surface of the blind will have a neutral color exposed.
2. Brief Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known in the Venetian blind art to provide blinds having slats of different colors. Thus, slats having one color and/or design on one side and another color and/or design on the reverse side have been used, particularly where decorator colors are desired to enhance the appearance of a room or office.
When colored slats are employed, it is generally desired to have the colored portion appear primarily on the inside of the room, the outside of the blind being of a light, neutral, off-white or pastel color so that when the building is viewed from the outside all blinds will be of a uniform color, although flexibility of color decor is retained on the inside of the blind.
It is also known that architects and building owners, desiring to have a uniform outside appearance of a building or wishing to match various structural portions of the building, or to create a distinctive body of color for a portion of the building, will specify that a certain color be included on the exterior exposed surfaces of the blinds.
In the past, it has also been known to use with colored slats a "string" type supporting ladder of the same color as the contrasting colored surfaces of the slats. However, when one side of the strings of the ladder is colored and the faces of the slats contacting the same are of another color or substantially white or off-white, it has been found that there is a tendency for the color in the ladders to migrate to the light colored surfaces of the slats and discolor the same, either during the use or shipping when the ladder strings are bunched up. This obviously results in an unsightly appearance if the blind is reversed for any reason or if the blind is closely viewed from the outside of the building, as for example from a patio, the front of a house or a street level window in a commercial establishment. Also, the appearance of a colored ladder against a different outside color is objectionable.
In view of the foregoing problem, it became customary practice to use white ladders, regardless of the color decor on the slats, which is often objectionable to decorators who wish the blind generally to present the appearance of one continuous color or at least not show a pronounced vertical white string or stripe which may interfere with the decor of the room.
By providing a Venetian blind having a succession of colored slats wherein the surfaces of one side of the slats are of a light color or substantially neutral, i.e. white or off-white, and the surfaces on the reverse side of the slats are of a darker contrasting color and which employs string ladders which are so colored as to blend with each of the colored surfaces of the slats, respectively, and render the strings substantially unnoticeable when the blind is in a closed or partially closed position.
More specifically, only one side of each set of the vertical strings is colored, preferably with a matching color or color which will blend with the color generally exposed to the side of the window to which the color is desired; and the other opposed set of vertical strings are of a light color or substantially white. This permits the blind to meet the requirements of decorators and architects with respect to the inside of the room or outside of the building.
In the prior art of U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,834, the Venetian blind ladder is of the type that is known in the trade as a "string" ladder. The base materials of the ladder are a front and rear vertical supporting members of the ladder. The vertical members are cord-like and are preferably braided. Inserted at predetermined areas are crossladder members which are comprised of a plurality of separate string-like or threadlike strands which lie along side of one another and are interwoven with the vertical supporting members. These crossladder members become members which support the slat material of the venetian blind.
Although the crossladder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,834 is quite suitably for its intended purpose, there is a perceived need for a more decorative and improved Venetian blind "crossladder" design in the form of a tape, wherein the vertical members comprise two shreds of narrow fabric instead of the cord-like members of U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,834.